An existing mobile communication device usually uses a SD card to expand the memory capacity, and use a SIM card to identify a user, and the existing mobile communication device can support two SIM cards. In order to save a volume occupied by an electronic connector used to electrically connect the SD card and the SIM card, the existing electronic connector may be mounted with one SD card and two SIM cards at the same time, for example Chinese patent application No. CN201410209921.9.
Because the SD card is used to store data, an electromagnetic action will be generated during the high-speed data transfer of the SD card and will interfere with the signal transfer of the SIM card, thereby affecting the call quality. Furthermore, an antenna of a general mobile communication device is positioned adjacent to the electronic connector, the electromagnetic action generated during the high-speed data transfer of the SD card will also interfere with receiving and transmitting a signal of the antenna, thereby causing a noise during the call process of the user.